The Broken Man
by lakota1954
Summary: This is set after End of the Beginning. It's an insight into why Phil is the man he is, but includes team rebuilding as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Man

**A/N This is NOT a continuation of another story. I'm going to try to write some missing scenes from each of the remaining episodes. Just know that this story contains references to what happened on AoS. Also, even though I enjoy the Coulson/Skye pairing, it doesn't mean that I don't thoroughly appreciate all the other ships and the fans who love them. You people are the good guys that keep our show ship afloat!**

Coulson felt the sweat dripping down his back under his suit. He remained focused on May even though he literally felt the plane shifting beneath him. His brain raced, trying to make sense of what was going on. Fitz was in the lab, Ward in the interrogation room, and Jemma wasn't even on the bus. Skye and May were right below him, so who the hell was turning the damn plane? An overwhelming sense of dread filled him as he realized that right then, at this moment, the plane moving was just a metaphor for his life. It was all coming out from under him both literally and figuratively. He blinked as his vision began to blur. Taking a step back, he struggled to keep the gun pointed at May. Leaning against the wall kept him upright, but he was losing the battle.

_Not now_, he thought to himself. Below May and Skye began to realize that he was losing control.

"Coulson, you okay?" He heard Skye's voice, but it seemed so very far away. He stumbled, dropping the gun, and sat heavily on the walkway. May turned to Skye.

"I promise you, Skye. I am not the bad guy here. I don't know who is flying this plane." She looked back up at Coulson who sat trembling and disoriented. "He needs help. Please, Skye."

Skye lowered her gun. At this point it didn't seem to matter what May was doing with the encrypted line. She didn't necessarily trust her, but hard times called for hard measures.

"Just don't try to pick up the gun." She told May. The older agent nodded in agreement.

"You and Fitz see what you can do for him." May said tersely. "I'm letting Ward out so we can try to regain control of the plane. "Ok?"

Asking her for permission was a good strategy. Skye appreciated that the pilot considered her perspective even in this mess. She nodded, and May took the steps two at a time to get to the interrogation room. Putting up her gun, Skye motioned frantically to Fitz who opened the lab door.

"What the hell, Skye!" The Scotsman yelled. "Why did you let her go?"

"Coulson's down," Skye replied, "and someone is messing with this plane. I had to trust someone, Fitz! She's going to get Ward and try to regain control of the bus. I need you to help me."

They bounded up the stairs to where their boss sat. His face was pale and he was sweating.

"What's wrong with him?" Fitz asked, frightened by the image of the one man who was always in control losing it. He reached out to touch Coulson's shoulder, but Skye stopped him.

"He's having a panic attack I think." She said. "It's better you don't touch him. We just need to let him come back to us." Even as she finished her sentence, she could see some sort of reality come into Coulson's eyes. "Hey, you back with us?" She asked gently. However, not like other times she'd seen him come back from a flashback, he didn't seem to know where he was, or what had just happened. Skye reached over him and picked up his gun. She handed it to Fitz, who ran down and placed it in the lab. Then he returned to the couple. Coulson started shaking, his head banging against the wall. Fitz put a hand behind the senior agent's head and took the brunt of the banging on his own knuckles. It finally stopped, and Skye knew they had to get him somewhere safer in case the shaking resumed.

"Fitz, help me get him up." She pulled on one side while Fitz took the other and they got him to his feet. "His office is closest, let's go there if we can." She instructed and they led a meek and seemingly helpless senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to his room and laid him on the bed. Skye's concern continued to rocket when he made no sound the whole time. This, she knew, could not be a good sign.

"God, where's Jemma when we need her." Fitz mumbled. He missed the calm, reassuring presence of his colleague. Skye nodded, she missed her friend terribly as well. Suddenly, she and Fitz felt the plane turning quite sharply and they held on to each other.

"I've got to go see what's happening, Fitz, but he shouldn't be alone. Stay here?"

The Scotsman nodded in agreement. "Be careful, Skye." She left the room while Fitz settled in Coulson's desk chair.

On the bed Coulson was stuck in his own nightmare….

"_She doesn't mean those things, Phil." His dad looked across the front seat of the car at him. "She's sick. You… you know that what she said isn't true?" Six-year-old Phil looked darkly at his father. Maybe, he thought. But, she says it all the time. He could hear his mother's voice clearly in his head. "You're nothing more than a parasite on the backside of humanity!" She had told him. And whether she meant it or not, in his very being, he felt dirty, unworthy and hopeless. In his young mind, he wanted more than anything to somehow make her love him, to prove his worth to her. His dad sighed and ruffled his son's hair. "You're a good boy, Phil." He said with a sad smile. And those were the last words Phil ever heard his father speak. The semi ran through the red light without slowing. It impacted their car on the driver's side and nearly crushed it in half. Phil was pressed against his door with his father shoved into him. Blood was everywhere. The smell of burning rubber and the sound of his father's gurgled breaths surrounded him. He began to scream. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" His father had stopped breathing by the time the firemen had cut them out of the car. Aside from some major bruises and cuts, Phil, the parasite, had survived. His mother met them at the hospital. When she saw that he was alright, she left to go call her family. Phil was left with the ER nurses who wondered about the stoic little boy being alone after such a trauma. _

_His mother lived off his father's hard won pension after that. She grew even colder toward her son and he struggled to understand why she seemed to hate him so much. He worked tirelessly to do everything right by her. While his friends enjoyed the fun of a normal childhood where their mistakes were forgiven and they were loved unconditionally, Phil grew up fast and struggled to not only take care of himself, but his mother as well. Now, without his father's freely given love, the youngster strived to be perfect in the eyes of his mother. Not ever realizing that what she wanted was twisted and wrong, and that no child should have to live up to those expectations. But, Phil tried. And when she finally passed away, it was without ever acknowledging her son's sweet, kind soul. But, this experience molded him into an agent that gave his all to the cause of right, while still having a compassionate side for those who needed it. It was the best he could do, after all…._

Fitz looked up as Skye barged into the office. "May and Ward have the plane back under control!" she told him. Looking toward the bed, she asked "Has he said anything yet?"

Fitz shook his head. "I don't think he's here, Skye. He's in his own head somewhere."

They looked at their boss and mentor with concern. "All we can do is wait." Skye sighed and sat down next to her AC on the bed. "He's strong. He'll be okay." She said firmly as she smoothed some stray hairs on his forehead. "Come back to me, AC."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The Broken Man

**A/N Oh, yes, I had to use a picture from Turn, Turn, Turn, to come up with this chapter, so slight SPOILER ALERT. It's just so much fun to guess at these storylines. I hope this show stays on forever!**

Chapter 2.

The Son of Coul finally became coherent near dinner time. Skye watched as he blinked and then sat up. He was confused, so she gently told him what had been happening.

"May was able to regain control of the plane, and she's taking us as far away from the Hub as we can get." She touched his shoulder and delivered the worst news. "S.H.I.E.L.D. seems to be compromised in some way. We can't contact Jemma." He stiffened as he remembered what had happened amongst his team.

"May, is May?" He stumbled over the words, trying to get a grasp on his thoughts.

"AC, I think May is still on our side. Ward too. I don't know why she wouldn't come clean with us, but I think she has a good reason."

Coulson sighed audibly. This was a bad situation, but he realized that they didn't have a lot of options. "Why are we trying to get away from the Hub?" He asked.

"Because, whoever took over the plane did it remotely," she replied. "The course that they set it on took us on a direct route there. May felt there must be danger there if they were forcibly bringing us in. So she set a course in the opposite direction." She helped him stand. "Everyone's in the lounge if you want to know more. We've been waiting for you to…. wake up." She finished the sentence with a pause. She wasn't sure if Coulson knew he had lost it for a while, so she let him believe that they thought he had been asleep. The two of them made their way to the lounge.

Fitz, Ward and May were deep in discussion as they entered. They looked warily at Coulson as he practically fell into a chair.

"Can I get a sitrep?" he said softly, hoping they wouldn't make him relive the situation that they had last been in.

"Someone took over the plane's controls, but Fitz has found the hardware they were using and removed it." May said with no trace of anger in her voice. Coulson cringed anyway, remembering how he had held a gun on her.

"Sir," Ward spoke up, "there's still a problem though." His face held no trace of enmity toward the man who had accused him of working for the Clairvoyant. Coulson ducked his head and looked at the floor as he ran a shaking hand over his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Phil, I don't know how to say this gently, but I can now." May began. "Fury had me watching you. He didn't know how you would react to being brought back from the dead. He trusted you. He really did. But, he asked me to watch you and I did. I'm sorry if that seemed like a betrayal…. I really only meant to take care of you, to have your back." She almost had tears in her eyes as she said this. Never had she meant for him to feel so abandoned by her as his friend. "But, there is more. I can tell you this now because we are free on this plane that they no longer control.

"We've been questioning how the Clairvoyant always seems to know where we are heading and gets there before us each time." She continued. "Well, Fitz thinks he knows the answer."

Fitz twisted uncomfortably on the couch before he began to explain. "Sir, I think that when you were kidnapped by Raina and Poe they tagged you."

"Tagged me?" Coulson didn't understand, yet. Fitz hurried on with his explanation.

"I think they may have put a minuscule device somewhere in your head. If it was implanted in the bone, it's possible that it is picking up sound." He looked around and continued. "It makes the most sense. Whatever you hear, it is hearing. All our plans. All your experiences. It explains how Nash knew you were the one who found Skye when she was shot, and what your reaction was, and how they knew about your nightmares too."

"Phil, Skye told me about how you guys figured out that it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with high level clearance that was reading our files. But, some of the things Nash and Raina knew wouldn't be in any report. I think it is both." May added.

Coulson shivered and sunk even lower in the chair. "So they could be hearing this conversation even now?"

"Yes," May replied, "but now they can't get to us because Fitz removed their tracking devices on the plane." She hesitated with what she was going to say next. "Would you be willing to let Fitz scan you to try to locate a device on you?"

"Yes," Coulson replied, and then added chillingly, "and if you can't locate it then I get off this plane so they can't track you anymore."

Skye jumped at the words. "I'll go with you, AC." He looked at her with a mixture of sadness and resolution.

"No, Skye. If we can't find the device, I am compromising all of you. You can no longer be around me." Coulson was more serious than even they knew. He had made up his mind. No longer would he be anyone's pawn. If the device couldn't be located, he would exit the plane to save them all, including himself. _Without a parachute._

"The bug should be in the bone of your head, but I'm not picking anything up." Fitz was flustered and upset. He had Coulson in the med pod. The young engineer was using all of his training experience to locate something, but it all came back negative. Coulson's head seemed to be perfectly normal. "It has to be there, somehow picking up sound using the cochlear vibrations." He shook his head in frustration. Suddenly Skye spoke up.

"Fitz, when he came back from being kidnapped there was a large cut over his right eye. We thought it was just from a punch, but what if they planted something there?"

Fitz adjusted the scanner over Coulson's right eye. He focused for several minutes on the screen. Zooming in as much as he could, he looked at the scanner image. "I think I see something there, but the scar tissue is in the way. The only way I'll know for sure is if I can cut in there below the scar."

"Do it." Coulson instructed tersely.

"I'm not a doctor…" Fitz started to protest, but May stopped him.

"Fitz, it's his life we are dealing with here. There's really only skin and the bone there. Think of it as pulling a panel aside and getting to the circuit board. Please." She knew Coulson and what he might do if this was unsuccessful. "You can do it."

"I… okay." Fitz squared his shoulders and picked up a scalpel. "This is going to hurt, Agent Coulson, but you have to stay really still."

"May, hold my head down." Coulson trusted her to keep him from moving. She placed her hands on either side of his head and pressed firmly. Skye held tightly to his hand and he concentrated on her face telling himself that she was what he needed to do this for. Fitz expertly sliced through the skin above his eye and peeled the edges apart. Aside from closing his eyes and groaning softly, Coulson stayed perfectly still.

After a thorough look, Fitz breath came out in a rush. "I see it!" He picked up some tweezers and as gently as he could, removed a tiny rectangle from where it had been seated against Coulson's skull. May let go of Coulson's head and instructed Fitz to get the chip off the plane ASAP. Then she stepped in and, using small steri-strips, neatly closed the cut. Skye stepped forward with antibiotic wipes and began cleaning up the blood. Coulson tried to hide the physical pain he was in, but the emotional pain was too overwhelming. A few tears crept down his face as he came to the full realization that maybe, just maybe he was finally free. Seeing the tears, Ward and May left the two lovers alone.

"It's okay, AC." Skye said gently. She took his hand and weathered the emotional storm with him. "Now, we go after the Clairvoyant and whoever has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. And they won't know we're coming this time!"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The Broken Man

**A/N Thank you to all who fave and follow and review. You are the best!**

**SPOILER ALERT: major spoilers for CATWS here. Nothing specific except for the major revelation that comes with that movie. I needed it to move my story along.**

Chapter 3.

Coulson was sitting up on the bed pulling on his shirt collar to see how much blood had seeped into it. He sighed when he realized it was probably ruined. Skye smiled warmly at him.

"I think even you can agree it was worth the price of a dress shirt." She smirked at his pained look. He seemed more relaxed and back to his old self and for that she was very happy. The door opened suddenly and Fitz rumbled in.

"Guys, you've got to come see this!" He shouted at them. They looked at him expectantly for more information, but he turned and fled toward the control room without another word. Skye and Coulson gave each other a questioning "what now?" look and took off after him.

Ward and May were standing at the holotable in shock as they watched what was on the wall monitors. Blazing across the numerous windows were scenes of what looked like a war. There were explosions, shootings and people running and screaming. They noticed the bizarre scene of what looked like S.H.I.E.L.D. agents shooting at other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Everything was chaos. A few landmarks revealed that much of the action was taking place near the Hub and on the helicarrier.

"What the hell?" Skye blurted out. Of all the agents in the room, only May seemed not to be confused and upset at what they were seeing. She looked around at the others before she reached to mute the screen sounds. They all looked at her. She squared her shoulders and looked back.

"It's time." She said cryptically and then continued. "This is why Fury gave you this Bus, Phil. He knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been compromised for a long time and he was preparing for the inevitable mutiny. Hydra has infiltrated and taken over." She watched their shocked faces and let her words sink in.

"Phil," she said softly. "This is the reason Director Fury went to such lengths to bring you back. He knew how loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. you were. He needed you." She looked down and sighed. "I know now that what he did was almost unconscionable, and that it hurt you deeply and irrevocably. But, there's no going back. I wish there was. It practically destroys me to see you so damaged." She came around the table and laid her hand on Coulson's arm.

"This is do or die time, Agent." She told him. Coulson had been through the wringer emotionally and physically, but something deep inside him sparked and then lit a fire within him. As he watched the battle on the screens an inherent flame of integrity seemed to wash through him. He was watching everything he had believed in come apart, but the simple weight of one friend's hand on his arm kept him grounded. He looked around at his young team. Their faces belied their confusion and fear, but also their grim determination. They needed a leader. And prepared for it or not, he was that man. He swallowed and stood straight.

"May, what… what if I'm one of them?" He couldn't let go of this fear just yet. "What if I was on the wrong team all along?" It killed him to think he could betray S.H.I.E.L.D. in any way, but the possibility was there. He felt like he stood on shifting sands. No longer sure of who he was or what he was capable of.

"Not possible." Skye was adamant and comforting. "I never knew you before you… but, the man I know is compassionate and loyal. You go out of your way to give people second chances. I refuse to believe this has all been an act, AC."

"At every turn you have been loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil." May added. "I know you have questioned your death and recovery. I know you have been a damn pit bull about finding answers, but you have a right to that. When it comes to the decisions you've made, you have shown nothing but concern and your actions have been justified. Whatever Fury did to you, it didn't change what you are. And what you are is _not _a traitor."

"So… you would still be willing to follow me?" Coulson looked around at the group. It was a question that he dreaded the answer to, but that he had to ask.

"No problem." Fitz stated, looking him in the eye.

"Always." May added.

Skye didn't say a word, but she stepped a little closer to him and he felt her loyalty and trust even if it was unspoken. They all looked at Ward. He looked grim, not giving anything away, and then he spoke.

"What's our first assignment, sir?" He said. Coulson hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he gasped in some air. He nodded at them.

"Well, we are missing a member of our team," he replied slowly. "Our first job is to get Jemma back on board." Fitz smiled and gave a little fist bump.

"They'll recognize us at the Hub." May stated the obvious problem.

"So, we've got to get there incognito," Coulson answered. "We slip in and pull her out. Suggestions?"

"AC, I think we've got to assume that Hydra is working either with or has the same agenda as the Clairvoyant." Skye replied. "I don't think it's a good idea for you or me to be on the front lines in this operation because of what Thomas Nash said. They definitely know us and are probably following orders to capture us on sight."

"I can't stand back and let the rest of them be in all the danger." Coulson argued. Surprisingly, Fitz interjected.

"Me. It has to be me!" The others looked at him. "I am Jemma's closest friend. No one is going to question me going to see her." He looked at Coulson tentatively. "But, I'm sorry, sir, you have to die first."

Coulson stiffened and then decided to hear the young Scotsman's plan. Fitz laid it out and he realized that It might work, but they'd have to come up with a good extraction plan. Details were hashed out as May set a course for a small private airfield near the Hub where they could land unobtrusively. No one questioned this first mission as a new, rogue team. They were exhilarated and fearful at the same time. This was a brave new world for them all.

A few hours later they had landed and the entire team was standing in the cargo bay. Fitz was determined, but a little scared as well. Ward put his hands on the young scientist's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me again, Fitz." The older agent demanded seriously.

"I get to the Hub. Whoever confronts me is told that Agent Coulson…" he stuttered a little, but continued, "is told that Agent Coulson had a breakdown and became dangerous. Agent May had to k… kill him. The plane crash-landed at the fake location I give them and the rest of you are badly injured. I'm the only one who survived relatively unscathed and made it there to be with Jemma while they rescued the rest of you." He breathed in and out to calm himself. "When I get to Jemma, I lead her out of the building to the waiting rental car which will be at the corner of Twelfth and King Street. May and Ward will be in it. We will drive back to the Bus." He nodded, certain he had all the details correct. Ward seemed okay with it.

"Fitz, get into it. Believe it and so will they." He instructed the young scientist.

"Okay, got it." Fitz looked around. He was a little nervous at the next part, but very dedicated to why it was needed. "Uh, who….?" Ward gestured to May.

"She's better at just leaving bruises than me." He said with a wry grin. May stepped forward.

"Sorry, Fitz." She said as she kicked him across the ribs. Fitz stumbled, but did not fall down. Quickly and precisely May's fists flew forward leaving the young man's face with deepening bruises and a small cut over his eye. She stood back as he gasped in pain.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked the others. "Believable, or do I need more?" Coulson, who had been cringing at the attack spoke up.

"I think you definitely look like you've been in a plane crash." He looked at the others who nodded in agreement. Fitz smiled. He was finally feeling like he too was an integral part of this team.

"I'll be off then." He said confidently as he walked down the ramp.

"Uh, Fitz?" Coulson called after him. As he turned to the older agent, Coulson pulled out his wallet and shoved some cash in his hand. "The taxi." He explained.

The Scotsman turned a little red, but took the money and jammed it in his pocket. Coulson reached out and grabbed his arm one last time. "Be careful. We'll see you soon."

Fitz walked down the ramp and made for the terminal building which was small, but modern. He was going to clean up a little and then catch a taxi to New York proper and the Hub. It was the first solo mission for him and he was determined not to mess it up.

Back on the plane, Coulson and Skye watched as the other agents left in the SUV. They were going to a local car rental place and rent a sedan. Skye turned to Coulson and questioned, "So now we just wait?"

"No, we paint." Coulson grinned at her. She was so very glad to have this man back. His boyish enthusiasm always turned her on. "I know we have exterior paint somewhere in our supplies, I've seen it. You and I are going up top and get rid of the big target on all our backs."

They found the grey paint and carefully climbed to the outside top of the airplane where with grim determination they slowly painted over the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem. Later inside, Skye decided to use her computer skills to come up with a new logo for the plane. Coulson, she found was a gifted forger, and could copy anything she created onto the plane in paint.

"What should we call it?" She asked him as she was toying with designs. He looked thoughtful, and finally spoke.

"We call it what we are doing." He replied. "What is happening. We call it _**UPRISING**_!"

To be continued. (Of course, can't leave poor Fitz out there hanging!)


	4. Chapter 4

The Broken Man

Chapter 4.

Fitz ducked into a small alley close to the Hub. There was a lot of movement around the center. He continued to hear occasional gunfire and screaming. He looked toward the back of the alley and found what he was looking for. A rusty barrel filled with the cold ashes of a fire that some homeless person had probably lit at one time to keep warm. Little did they know how important their contribution would be. The Scotsman took his pocket knife out and made jagged tears in his clothing. Next, he rubbed dirt on his pants and jacket and brushed his back against the filthy brick wall of the building. Finally, he approached the barrel and began to strategically place ashes, smearing them on his face and clothing. He sniffed and was rewarded with the odor he was looking for. He definitely smelled like he had been in a fire. Feeling prepared at last he made his way to the doors of the Hub and was surprised at how empty the lobby was. Apparently everyone was too busy chasing down one another to guard the building.

Jemma and Agent Triplett had found a small room in the lab with a door that locked. They watched through the glass door as agents ran about. So far no one had noticed them. Jemma was terrified as she wondered not only what was going on, but also feared for the safety of her companions on the Bus. She was concerned by Triplett's demeanor as well. He did not seem concerned and cryptically told her that she would be safe as long as she stayed with him. _How did he know this?_ Jemma smelled a rat. They hadn't seen any people in a while when, to her great amazement, Fitz bounded into the lab. He looked around and spotted the two in the room. Before Triplett could stop her, Jemma unlocked the door and fled into Fitz's arms.

"Eww, Fitz! What's that smell" She stepped back and took in his whole appearance. "What happened to you?"

Triplett had stepped out of the room, and to their horror was pointing a gun at them.

"Why are you here?" He demanded. Fitz had rehearsed well. He told the agent his story of the plane crash, Coulson's death and wanting to be with his friend. Jemma began to cry.

"Agent Coulson is dead?" She was stunned. Triplett seemed to buy it. He lowered his gun and placed it on the table surprisingly within Fitz's easy reach. He felt no threat from the science nerd.

"Give me the coordinates of the plane," he demanded. Two agents rushed into the room, guns drawn.

"Why are they still alive, Trip?" One asked tersely. Triplett shook his head.

"They aren't a threat. But, good news is that Coulson's dead and the plane crashed. Fitz here, is about to tell me where it is so we can go kill the rest of them." He motioned to the men. "Go get us a car and meet me in front of the building. I'll take care of these two."

Fitz waited nervously, but strangely calm. He motioned for Jemma to stay back as his hand tightened on the grip of Triplett's carelessly ignored gun. He silently gave thanks that he and Jemma had once again been underestimated. After the two agents left, Trip turned towards them.

"Okay, you little geek, give me those coordinates…." He stopped in shock when he saw the gun Fitz pointed at him. He smirked. "You haven't got the nerve." There was a slight pause before the gun bucked in Fitz's hand and he fired three shots into the other agent.

"Actually, it's more of a muscle thing." Fitz said softly as he watched Triplett fall to the floor dead. He grabbed Jemma's hand and the two of them headed for a back exit. It was time to meet up with Ward and May.

Ward had chosen a white sedan and he was parked sitting next to May at the agreed upon location. They hadn't talked, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They were two seasoned agents and their senses were on keen alert as they waited for Fitz and Jemma.

May suddenly stiffened and sat up straighter. "There they are!" They watched as Simmons and a very bedraggled-looking Fitz hurried across the street and slid into their back seat. Ward started the car and set out for the bus as quickly as he could.

"Fitz, what is that smell?" Ward asked making a face.

"I was undercover, and it worked." Fitz said happily, proud of his performance. Jemma just looked at him. She'd never seen this side of him before, but she kind of liked it. Then Fitz told Ward and May about what had happened with Triplett.

"My god, he was a traitor!" May exclaimed. "It seems we can't trust anyone."

"Just the six of us." Fitz reminded her.

"Six?" Jemma questioned. Fitz had the grace to look abashed. He turned to her.

"Agent Coulson is not dead, Jemma." He said gently. "We just want them to think that so maybe they'll stay off our trail for a while. Once they can't find the Bus, they'll probably know it was a lie, but it will buy us some time." Everyone felt the seriousness of their situation and there was little conversation on the way back.

Coulson stepped back from his handiwork. They had borrowed a rolling staircase from the airport and for the last hour he had been painting a new logo on the outside hull of the Bus.

**UPRISING – the fastest internet service you'll ever need!**

He knew it wasn't professional, but it would have to do. It was Skye's idea. If ever anyone asked them about it, she was certain she could bluff her way through it with her extensive knowledge of the subject. Plus, the plane would be much more inconspicuous, if that was even possible, at airports around the world. They would have a reason to be all over the world, and hopefully no one would question an internet company in this day and age.

Coulson hurried down the stairs as he saw a white sedan heading toward the plane.

"Skye, they're back!" He yelled up the ramp at her. She had been busy carefully peeling off stickers related to S.H.I.E.L.D. from every surface she could find. They both let out a tremendous sigh of relief when they saw Jemma with the others.

"It's so good to see you, Jemma." Coulson said warmly when they were all aboard and the plane was back in the air. Coulson had instructed May to fly to a small airfield in Colorado. He knew a guy there that not only could make stencils of their new cover for them to place around the plane, but he could repaint the SUV for them as well. And would ask no questions.

"Sir," Jemma began, "Fitz has told me what's happening." She sighed and looked Coulson in the eye. "I have a confession. I wanted to go to the Hub to use their lab to test Skye's blood. I'm sorry for disobeying your orders."

Coulson was not really shocked. He knew from reading Jemma's file that she was dedicated to the truth and would not be deterred from getting it. He looked around the lounge at his team. He was lying to them after all, and he was sick of it.

"There's something I think you should all know…." And he began the story of what had happened to Skye and him and explained why he didn't want the blood tested.

"Damn, sir. It's no wonder this has taken such a toll on you." Ward looked at his boss in realization, but not pity.

May spoke up. "So now all the secrets are out and we can start to begin our new mission," she looked at Coulson, "which is….?" Coulson looked at the group before he spoke.

"Which is finding out what other secrets S.H.I.E.L.D. is hiding, and stop them from hurting anymore people."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 55

The Broken Man

**A/N Well, this is the last chapter of this story. A little bird is telling me that my favorite couple is about to be jossed, but I am giving them a proper send off here. Be warned, this chapter is MATURE. Let me know if you all want more Skye/Coulson or if you'd rather I stuck to canon relationships in my stories. I will still write these two characters either way.**

Chapter 5.

The Bus sat on the tarmac of a small airfield. Coulson had given the team some time to go off and take care of needed business. They were all travelling under assumed identifies so as not to call attention to their true ones. Fitz and Simmons had headed to Europe to check on family and to let them know they would be out of touch for an unspecified time. Ward and May had actually decided to talk, much to Coulson's surprise. The two were now taking a few days in a private, ski lodge. Only Coulson and Skye had remained on the plane to take care of details, and at the moment, Skye was napping contentedly in her bunk.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. **

The noise startled Skye awake. She lay silently wracking her brain, trying to identify the familiar noise. Finally, she decided it wasn't dangerous and went to investigate.

"AC, you here?" She called as she looked around the empty plane. Not finding him, but still hearing the noise, she walked down the ramp to the sunny day outside. She didn't see anyone, but continued following the thumping noise. As she rounded a corner, she was brought up short by the scene in front of her.

Someone had set up a basketball court on an area of concrete behind one of the hangers. And there was her boss, in shorts and a sleeveless tee shirt, playing in a pick-up game with a lot of really macho looking guys. Skye stood back and studied the game. It was three on three, but they were playing full court and there was a lot of running. She felt a swelling of pride as she watched Coulson easily keeping up with the others, who she noticed were being tentative about giving him the ball.

Coulson saw that he was going to have to do something more to be accepted by these guys, but it didn't bother him. His shorter stature had only been a positive for him in this game over the years. Players discounted him, and that led to them not guarding him closely or caring if he tried for outside shots. He decided to take advantage. His team had scored and they were backing up on the court to go on defense. The guard on the other team was very busy trying to line up a pass to his forward, and he didn't see Coulson as he swept in silently and stole the ball. As the shorter man got possession he put on a burst of blinding speed that left the other man behind. Coulson completed the layup easily and returned to his position. The opposing player stopped for just a second with a "what the hell?" expression on his face. Skye smiled as she saw Coulson smirk slightly.

"One minute!" A guy on the sidelines yelled. "Shirts are down by two!"

Coulson's team got the ball back and he took it down the court with precision, never letting the opposing guard close to the ball. He passed off to the tallest player, but he was being guarded. Skye watched as his team passed the ball around, Coulson weaving in and out of the other players with ease. Finally, knowing their time was almost up, one of the guys passed him the ball where he stood outside the three-point line. Coulson smiled to himself as he watched the opposing team realize that they had left him open. With a seemingly effortless flick of his wrists, he sent the ball swishing through the net just as a whistle blew.

"Shit." "Where did you come from, old man?" "Nice shot!" Came from the other players as they plopped in lawn chairs that had been set up on the sidelines. The biggest player came over and shook Coulson's hand.

"Never underestimate. That's what you told us when we decided to let you play." He shook his head in amazement at the older man. "Lesson learned, Phil. You up for another game?"

Before he could respond, Skye came over to them. There were some appreciative looks and comments when she did, as she was wearing a string top with very short shorts. Coulson gulped when he saw her.

"Well, _hello _young lady." Said one of the players. "I was just going to get some lunch. Go with?" He eyed her appreciatively. She noticed that Coulson looked down. He was giving her the go ahead to join the man if she wanted. She smiled at his continuing disbelief that she had chosen him, and only him.

Picking up a towel she walked in front her AC and stood between his knees wiping the sweat from his face and neck.

"Sorry." She said. "I've got other plans." Then she tilted Coulson's head up and kissed him deeply in front of them all. And it wasn't just a peck. It was a "I want you in my bed now!" kiss.

Coulson smiled then. It was one of his boyish and innocent ones that she loved so much. They walked back to the plane hand in hand. After closing the cargo door and cranking up the air, they almost ran up to his office and pulled out the bed. Skye yanked his damp shirt off taking full advantage of the view. He wasn't stacked like Ward, but his muscles were strong and defined in the same way. And, he had hair on his chest, like a man. This was Skye's secret turn on. Most of the boys she had slept with had skin as smooth as hers. She reached out and smoothed her hands over his chest and stomach. He shivered at the sensuous touch.

"Shower." He blurted out eventually. "Skye, I need a shower first." She smiled seductively.

"I _like_ the way you smell." She said softly as her hands slipped under the band of his shorts and folded around him. He made such a soft growl that she almost missed it and pulled her to him. She continued to stroke him as he kissed her passionately. Having her touch him like that while he was kissing her felt unbelievable.

"I want to be inside you." He said it softly, but the passion flared in his eyes. He wanted to take her and make her his, and his only. Even though she already was, he just didn't know it.

Skye gasped in surprise when he twisted and effortlessly picked her up and placed her on the bed. Clothes were hastily disposed of and Skye felt the hot pulse of passion blossom through her body as he kissed her all over. She wasn't used to being loved like this, and she was amazed that even though AC was achingly ready for her, he still took the time to please her first. But, there was that one thing she wanted more than anything, and that was to feel this man inside her. As she kissed him, she reached down and held him where she wanted him. Their eyes met as he pushed gently into her and it felt like heaven. She raised her hips to his as they rode together in passion and, she hoped, love.

Afterwards, Skye was pleasantly sore, because Coulson definitely had some superpowered equipment on board. She felt whole somehow. It was a feeling unlike anything she had experience until now. It was…. It was home, she realized. As she snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his chest, she fell asleep listening to the thump of his heart.

The End.


End file.
